An Honorable Makuta
by evil9731
Summary: My first REAL attempt at a fanfiction. I will try and get a chapter out every 2 weeks. Takes place during the final battle in Karda Nui, an alternate take if Krika had turned to the side of the Toa. Krika/Gali eventually. EDIT: 8/14/2014 I've become inspired to finish this lately, after months of writers block I'm ready to finally finish this.
1. Introduction

**HEY! Welcome to the pits of Karda Nui. Im finally trying to force myself to stick to a story and see it through all the way. Im gonna try and get a chap out every 2 weeks. I always found krika to be the most interesting of the makuta and the one most likely to turn to good. I also like the moment he had a gali and will build off of that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BIONICLE, it is the property of the Lego Group**

**xoxoxox**

xoxoxox

A thin, skeletal, white phantom slipped through the mist of the swamp. On stilt like legs he navigated his way through the murky abyss, searching for the Keystones to the Codrex. To any who would gaze upon him, all they would see is a hideous large insect, with a long sloping head, piercing red eyes and a cold air about him. His name is Krika and he is a Makuta. A race of shape-shifting shadow beings clad in armor. Although he was not quite the same as his brethren. After descending into the swamp, he had changed his appearance to resemble that of a giant insect's only to be mutated into this form permanently. He had also lost access to most of his powers. At least he was not blind like 3 of his brothers were now.

His leader, Makuta Teridax, had sent him and 7 other Makuta to Karda Nui to help fulfill the final pieces of his plan, a plan to become the universe, not just simply rule it. They were tasked with the purpose of harassing the Toa Nuva until such a time as they could realize their destiny and re-awaken Mata Nui. He'd always doubted the plan, but kept his opinions to himself seeing as how he could not win from either side of this.

Currently he was going through the murkiest section of the swamp in search of a keystone, one of six the Toa would need to open the Codrex. He spotted one out of the corner of his eye and stalked over to it. Using a pincer on the end of his long forelimb he plucked the stone out of the swamp muck and lifted it up for inspection, only for it to be snatched moments later by a red blur flying past. Tahu. The Toa Nuva of fire, who else would have the gall to steal from a Makuta like that? In order to preserve the illusion, Krika fired a blast from his Nyrhan Ghost Blaster in Tahu's General direction, but did not bother to pursue him. _Why bother? Let him think he's a great hero, defeating the darkness. What does he know? Nothing._

He crawled around in the dense thick of the swamp before entering a more cleared part of the swamp, one that gave him clear view of the vastness of Karda Nui. The sky was filled with blasts of Light and Shadow going back and forth from Toa to Makuta and Shadow Matoran to Av-Matoran. _Poor Antroz, how far you Chriox and Vamprah have fallen. Blind and depending on Matoran to be your eyes. Oh how the mighty have fallen; although my position isn't much better. Soon this Plan will come to an end, and maybe then I can crawl into some dark corner and hide there for a few thousand years._

xoxoxox

Flying just above the swamp waters was Toa Gali Nuva, clad in blue armor and weilding her own Nyrhan Ghost Blaster, she was on her way to rejoin Tahu and Onua from gathering keystones. She had gathered two of them and had had a nasty run in with Makuta Gorast, the only female Makuta in Karda Nui. In the end Gali had managed to get away, and was now on her way to the Codrex to meet up with her brothers. As she flew across the swamp she spotted one of the Makuta standing alone in a clearing. It was bone white and very thin creature, rather than something large and intimidating like the others, with a distinct lack of black present, white being the dominant color. Deciding that it was better to just ignore him and keep flying she did just that and continued on towards the Codrex.

xoxoxox

**xoxoxox**

**Dont ridicule me, I tried hard, PLEASE review, and remember this is ONLY THE BEGINNING!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I'm finally getting back to this story. I apologize for taking so FREAKING LONG on this update, but I have no muse for this like I do with my Transformers things, plus school gets in the way of things. I wrote like the first 2/3rds of this chapter a year and a half ago, so the style might not match compared to the earlier part of the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Krika Watched as Gali flew by overhead, he knew that she saw him but he didn't bother to attack her, but why didn't she attack him? Was she different from those other Toa who would charge in guns blazing because he was a Makuta and just because he was a Makuta? Maybe. But she was still a Toa Nuva and a part of the plan, oh how he was sick of it. He made his way through the swamp and arrived at a small island in the muck. On this little island he could see that Mutran had established a small lab and his pet shadow Matoran, Vican, was attending to it alone.

Upon seeing the bone white Makuta, Vican threw himself to the ground. "OH! Sir, lord makuta, I hope that i have not disturbed you with my work? Mutran assigned me to-"

"Quiet! Your voice is giving me a headache." he snapped at the small matoran

"Oh so sorry my lord, please forgive, I will be silent now." Vican spoke fast and quickly turned round to get back to his work.

Krika lifted his head up and gazed towards the Codrex._ I wonder how my brothers and sister are doing at the moment?_ Turning aside, he wanders into the swamp to be left to his own devices for now._ Maybe a few moments respite would do me some good._ As he wandered through the swamp he could faintly hear the sounds of the plants rustling, and not from the non-existent breeze... no, someone was following him. No sooner had he realized this was he surrounded by bars of energy._ Ah yes, that's right, the Toa's blaster creating a shape shifting energy._ Gali emerged from the swamp, blaster still smoking.

"Why are you doing this? What do the Makuta stand to gain from this?" she asked him, wary of the fact that the bars might not hold him back. Rather than answer her question, he tore through the bars and lunged at her, tips of long legs brimming with shadow energy. He slashed his leg at her chest and knocked her back, only to be blinded when she fired another blast from her rocket, directly into his face. When he regained his vision he saw that he was chained by the energy this time. Before she had anytime to question him, he broke the chains and activated his Kanohi Crast, repelling all heat in the area. Without body heat, Gali fell to one knee, quickly drained. He stalked up to her like the giant insect he now pretended to be. He crouched down to her level to be eye to eye with her.

"Why am I doing this? Because Its my only choice." He took a quick look around, they were in an area visible to anyone who would fly by. "I must speak with you, but first, we must move elsewhere." picking her up in his long forelimbs, he used his Crast to repel the ground and started to fly towards another area of the swamp, one that only he visited.

He deposited her on a small island, wary of the swamp waters that had mutated him. His long legs dug into the dirt a bit as he gazed down at her._ So this is her? I hope the stories of her are true. A Toa willing to listen to friend and foe. One can only hope._ He nudged her with the tip of his long thin leg. She stirred and looked up at him, as soon as he entered her field of vision she scrambled to grab her blaster, lying next to her, but he pinned it underneath his leg.

"I only wish to speak." he said sharply "If you still want me dead after, then I will not stop you."

"Fine then, speak." despite what her instinct said, she forced herself to relax a little.

"My name is Krika, as you no doubt know, a Makuta. And you, you are Toa Gali Nuva. The most benevolent and understanding of the Toa Nuva. Perhaps you may be able to help my plight. I can not reveal my full reasoning for what we are doing or why I brought you here." With the pincer claw on the end of his forelimbs he draws out a small triangular stone tablet marked with the sign of the Brotherhood on it and extends it out to her. "Take this. This is a tablet of transit. No matter where you go, you will be marked as an ally of the Brotherhood as long as you posses it. Go anywhere BUT HERE. Leave Karda nui! Leave your destiny! Or you condemn our universe to a fate worse than even the death of the Great Spirit."

Gali was taken aback by this to say the least and took the tablet from him gently, looking up into his bright red eyes that seemed to glow nowhere near as those of his brothers. This was surprising to say the very least but before she could say or do anything a blast of light came down between them causing the insectoid Makuta to back away with a hiss. They both looked up to see a large gray and white toa flying down to them. He spared Gali a final glance, his eyes showing a resignation to his fate. He knew he would die here. He turned away from them and, turning intangible, vanished into the swamp.

"Perhaps I'm just putting too much stock into the stories of fools", he mused to himself as he departed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, we'll see some of Gali's perspective next chapter, once again, sorry for the LONG wait on this. Also if there are errors please be gentle in pointing them out. The scene on the island there doesn't match the book cause I'm following the story line rather loosely at this point.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! And you can have your own personal Vican!**


End file.
